Ramsley
Ramsley is the main antagonist in Disney's comedy-horror film "''The Haunted Mansion". ''At first, Ramsley seems to be just a norman average butler, but it is revealed later that he is actually a man capable of much wickedness. He was portrayed Terence Stamp. Backstory Ramsley is something of a servant figure to Edward Gracey, the master of the Mansion. However, he uses the relationship to manipulate Edward. It is later revealed that Ramsley murdered Edward's bride-to-be, Elizabeth Henshaw, and made it appear as suicide via poison, to prevent him for abandoning his home and lineage. Ramsley did not expect that the loss of his beloved would devastate Edward into following suit and hanging himself. Upon Ramsley's death, a curse was cast over the mansion: Until Elizabeth and Edward's spirits were reunited, none of the inhabitants' ghosts could pass over to Heaven. Years later, Jim Evers, a real-estate agent, and his family were lured to Gracey Manor, as Jim's wife Sarah was the spitting image of Elizabeth, and Ramsley believed that she could satisfy his master's loneliness, and they could at last move on. Jim and his kids, Megan and Michael, manage to discover the truth behind Elizabeth's "suicide," but Ramsley locks the kids in a chest, and throws Jim Evers out of the mansion before they can tell Edward the truth. Meanwhile, Sarah is confronted by Edward. He believes that she is Elizabeth's reincarnation, but she denies him and runs away in terror. Edward begins to doubt that this is his lover reborn, but Ramsley assures him that Sarah is Elizabeth, and tells his master to prepare for his long awaited wedding. The butler then blackmails Sarah into agreeing to the marriage by threatening Megan and Michael. At the wedding, Ramsley plays the part of the royal priest, and puts poison into the ceremonial wine, in order to kill Sarah. At the last second, after freeing the kids from the chest, Jim shows a letter to Edward from Elizabeth with the promise of marriage. Edward demands the truth from Ramsley, and the butler finally admits his role in ending the "unacceptable" union. Enraged, he attempts to murder Jim Evers, but a dragon of fire comes out of a fireplace to grab Ramsley and drag him to damnation. As revenge of his plans being foiled, Ramsley grabs onto Jim Evers, attempting to bring him to damnation with him, but Edward saves Jim, leaving Ramsley to damnation for eternity. Category:Ghosts Category:Old Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Liars Category:Teleporters Category:Blackmailers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Delusional Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Demon Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Sociopaths Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Power Hungry Category:Child-Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extortionists Category:Traitor Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Dark Priests Category:Telekinetics Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Fearmongers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Slanderers Category:Heretics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Trap Master Category:Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Double Agent Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Mass Murderer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Swordsmen Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Phasers